Rise! Reverie Pretty Cure
Rise! Reverie Pretty Cure '(ライズ！レベリプリキュア ''Raizu! Reberi Purikyua) is a fanseries created by snow-will-fall. It is based around RPG classes, colors, and fantasy geared aesthetics. '''Plot “Once upon a time… my life changed.” Life stays still for a girl who does not smile. 16-year old Nakano Kaname lives life quietly at her boarding school, a dull and grey life awaiting her each time she gets out of bed. Life moves too fast for battle duo Warren and Clover, two members of Memoria Kingdom who are desperate to find their lost warriors and save their people from an outside, destructive source who wants their precious items to conquer the whole world, the Witch Coven. Kaname just happens to be in their path, and color begins to emerge in her field of view. Characters Pretty Cure Kaname Nakano '(中野 要芽; ''Nakano Kaname) / '''Cure Virago (キュア ビラゴ; Kyua Birāgo) * Age: 16 * Voiced by: '''Hayami Saori * '''Intro: ''“Of power and will, I stand tall! A Paladin of Memoria, Cure Virago!" '' * Attacks: ' * '''RPG Class: '''Paladin * '''Theme Colors: '''Purple and silver The leader of Rise! Reverie, even though she doesn't exactly want to be. Kaname is an enigma, someone who keeps her mouth shut and walks through the halls silently adorning dark circles under her eyes. No one really knows who she is, even if they've had classes with her for a few years. Quiet, introverted, anti-social, Kaname clearly isn't interested in talking. She keeps a lot inside, but is truly a kindhearted person through her negativity, she just hasn't exactly lead a nice life. She likes to read and write, especially poems, and also secretly likes to sing. When she isn't at school, she is back at home with her adoptive mom on her tiny farm. She believes she will never be happy, but that soon changes... '''Cornelia "Cora" Togō '(東郷 コーネリア; Togō Kōneria) / '''Cure Leviathan (キュア リヴァイアサン; Kyua Rivu~aiasan) * Age: 16 * Voiced by: '''Kobayashi Aika * '''Intro: ''“Of strength and perseverance, I fly high! A warrior of Memoria, Cure Leviathan!" '' * Attacks: ' * '''RPG Class: '''Warrior * '''Theme Colors: '''Pink and cyan The second cure of Rise! Reverie. She recently transferred to the Cure's school, formerly from the Netherlands. She is suffering from recent trauma of losing her leg in a fire accident, and is using crutches to get around. Kaname is the person her carries her school things if she needs her to, as they have the same classes and schedule. Cora's exterior is cold and unwilling to talk, especially if people pester her about her personal life, but if you respect her and want to get to know her, you'll learn she is a sarcastic, humorous person who is fond of video games and anime, even though she would rather not admit it. She is trying her best to stay in shape. She has braces which she is unconscious of, and barely ever smiles with her teeth (even tho she has a super cute smile). '''Hinata Tsumiki '(罪木 日向 Tsumiki Hinata) / '''Cure Titania (キュア チタニア; Kyua Titania) * Age: 17 * Voiced by: '''Fairouz Ai * '''Intro: ''“Of skill and mischief, I flutter forward! A Rogue of Memoria, Cure Titania!" '' * Attacks: ' * '''RPG Class: '''Rogue * '''Theme Colors: '''Green and yellow Infamous or famous? With Hinata, it's hard to say. Hinata is the resident troublemaker and class clown who enjoys being around chaos. Her whole life is surrounded with humor and having fun. She enjoys teasing her friends and pulling pranks on them, both harmless and maybe crossing their boundaries. She is definitely someone who is immature and brash, which could be a big turn off for those who want to get to know her. She likes to say she is a "comic relief character" and asks for everyone to treat her as such. It seems like she doesn't take herself seriously, and considers herself a comic relief character... jokingly. She is the vice captain of Okutari's girl volleyball team. '??? / Cure Rise '(キュアライズ; ''Kyua Raizu) * '''Age: ??? * Voiced by: '''She doesn't speak. * '''Intro: ''...'' * Attacks: ' * '''RPG Class: '??? * '''Theme Colors: '''Red No one can pinpoint who she is, not even Warren or Clover. She wears a mask, a bodysuit under her clothes, and never talks, her identity completely concealed. She mostly does behind the scenes work. '''Allies Warren '(ウォレン; ''U~oren) * '''Age: 19 * Voiced by: '''Yamashita Daiki * '''RPG Class: Bard Originally from Memoria Kingdom, Warren was sent to find the three cures along with Clover. He not very suited for the job, however being dense, cowardly, and cry-baby. Though, he feels that no one is terrible and always wants to give others a second chance, which is what gets him through each task he takes on. He can be surprisingly mature, often counseling Kaname when she's sad or giving advice to the cures on how to act during battles. He is physically capable, but his mentality gets in the way whenever the chance comes to show off his abilities. Clover '(クローバー ''Kurōbā) * '''Age: 21 * Voiced by: ''' * '''RPG Class: Monk A slightly hot-headed girl. Clover is a stern, mature type of figure who was sent to find the three cures along with Warren. She is the one who looks out for Warren and makes sure he doesn't get into any trouble. While her words may appear cold, she always means well if its towards an ally. She is a nurturing person in her own way, often tending to the girls or friends who may need aid. She is incredibly musically-inclined, and performed often for the nobles in Memoria kingdom. Queen Medea * Age: '''gasp secret!!!! a lady u n u never u n u tells u n u her u n u age u n u !! * '''Voiced by: i dont knowwwwwwwwww idk yet lol The Witch Coven The Witch Coven is an organization/community created by a rebel who originated from Memoria Kingdom. They gathered a multitude of people from both the kingdom and elsewhere, be it earth or even a different planet, and has lead them under their rule for a long time. Their goal is to create peace and cause a change within Memoria Kingdom and its factions. The Big Bad™ has given mythology related names to their important higher ranked people bc idk i think that's fun i'll word it better one day. Hades * Age: i dont know, 16??? baby gremlin man * Voiced by: Ishikawa Kaito Hades is one of the main antagonists in Reverie, being the most frequent opponent to show up in series. He is only a teenager, but has a lot of fight and passion in him. He enjoys the thrill of danger and makes every move to disrupt the peace for the Pretty Cure. Also he is angery. Angery man with angery soul. For some reason, he cannot remember anything about himself before he joined The Witch Coven. Oooo mystery wowww. Lilith * Age: ???? like tiny. liek 13. 14. * Voiced by: girl Who let this 13 year old fight with monsters and stuff? I guess that's me but we don't question logistics in fiction haha. Lilith is a young girl who is basically everyone's kid in The Witch Coven. If anything happened to her they'd kill everyone and then themselves and blablabla. She tries to be mature and hold a formal air, but being around her fellow members allows her to be more comfortable with being a young kid still. She latches onto Hades, seeing him as an older bro whether he likes it or not tm. Artemis * Age: BAHHH adult man * Voiced by: another adult man Lights, camera, action, this man is full of spunk and shine! He likes to think, anyways? He's kind of annoying? However, that does not matter! He is a star, thank you very much, and likes to show it wherever he goes. Artemis has learned the art of persuasion and is a front man for The Witch Coven. Underneath is very very annoying, painful personality, he is a big reason as to why there is a good harmony within the Coven itself. He is also very sparkly and irritating in battle so that's cool. Fenrir * Age: AHHH adult lady * Voiced by: adult lady wow AWOOOOO, Fenrir is a wolf girl with a lot of 'tude (akakaka attitude). She likes to laugh at people's misery because why not, man? She's seen some shit™ and is usually easy to tick off. However, being a wolf and all, she is familial by nature and treats everyone in the Coven as her family, yes, even Artemis, who sucks. She loves to play around with magic is could literally be a witch if she wanted. Witch wolf sounds fun Azrael * Age: dude dis the boss. probably...old...er * Voiced by: ....man???manmaybe haha The big bad big man of The Witch Coven... or is he??? Azrael isn't actually all that bad. He is a caring, gentle dude who holds a lot of care and love towards the community he has created. While he is seen to be a bad guy, he believes he is just doing what is just for him and those he takes care of. He puts his members needs before his own without fail, and makes sure he is treating his workers fairly. By all means, Azrael is someone who actively tries to be a good person... we are confused. Side Characters Amagawa, Hiro Hideki, Chihaya Yamaguchi, Kaito Kuwata, Hibiki Taru, Ilya Items * Reverie Stone * Fantasy Pact Locations * Memoria Kingdom ** Virago ** Levia ** Titana ** ??? * Okutari Academy Trivia * Rise! Reverie Pretty Cure ''was mostly inspired by the ''Fire Emblem franchise and its dynamics. * This series is a revamp of Rise! Fantasy Pretty Cure. * I impulsively decided to write this page so here we are Gallery Category:Fanseries